41 reasons why I hate Polka: By Natsume Hyuuga
by Animefreak2000
Summary: Natsume forgets his anime in one of the most boring classes. So he does something HOTARU IMAI suggested!


Anime: HALO! This is my new story '41 why Reasons I hate Mikan Sakura'. Hehe it's a comedy.

41 reasons why I hate Mikan Sakura

_By Animelovingfreak! (…well Natsume)_

"Okay today class we're learning about Romeo and Juliet!" That gay teacher said. '_Hell no' _I thought and pulled out a piece of paper. Imai said to do this, don't think I'm taking orders from that devil, I'm doing this because I forgot my manga. I quickly scribbled down the heading.

_40 reasons why I hate Polka (Plus one)_

40\. She is waaaaaaay to noisy. Take this for an example, the other day she just sat there screaming at me… because she was bored. Seriously, who screams when their bored?

39\. I hate her voice. It's to Beau- ~_cough~ _beastly for her own good. She thinks she's wonderful… cocky much?

38\. I hate her eyes. They always sparkle and there so big and brown and just well delig- disgusting. I must also add how when she cries the look so innocent.

37\. I could've added this to the one above this but, eh I's another reason to hate her. I hate her hair! It's so long and silky and it comp- DOES not complement her eyes or her ugly face. I mean who has hair that smells like tangerines? Tell me!

36\. I hate how so many people _want_ to be friends with her. I mean who would want to be friends with that idiotic, ugly, _kind- hearted_ , weirdo? I know I would…n't.

35\. I hate that she doesn't care what she looks like. Shouldn't most girls her age (13) care about their looks? She still wears her hair in pigtails for God's sake! Not that I look at her long enough to notice. Hell no!

34\. I hate the way she gets angry over the smallest of things

**Example:**

"_Natsume give me my hair ribbon back!" Polka shouted "no," I replied_

"_NATSUME HYUUGA GIMME MY RIBBON!"_

_END OF EXAMPLE_

See? Who gets angry over a hair ribbon? She looks less ugly with her hair down… ignore this one.

33\. The way she's making me write this. I wouldn't write this for anyone else so why for her. She's making my hand sore.

32\. I hate the way she just nearly made me blush. She just kissed my cheek! She said it was a thank you for helping her with her maths yesterday.

31\. The way she is way too optimistic. Like who is still optimistic before a MATHS TEST WITH JINNO!?

30\. One word .Clumsy. She always falls and hurts herself and I'M the one that has to help her up when she's hurt.

29\. I hate that she still annoys me even when I tell her she's 'ugly' or 'stupid'.

28\. I hate the way that she is friends with boys that are secretly hitting on her and she doesn't even notice!

27\. Let me just add this even though it's stupid. I hate her name … because it's got my favourite tree in it.

26\. I hate her stupid comebacks that make no sense!

EXAMPLE:

"Ugly" I said passing polka " Y-you d-devil?" she shouted back even though it sounded more like a question.

End of example.

25\. I hate the way it's getting hard for me to think why I hate her! Ugh!

24\. I hate the way she isn't scared of me because she can nullify my alice.

23\. I hate the way she always drags me into town because Jinno won't let her go otherwise.

22\. I hate the way she always cares for me when I'm hurt or sick after missions or just in general.

21\. I hate that she's gotten me to do something Imai told me to do.

20\. The way she would risk her life for something or someone. Idiot, doesn't she no I- Imai worries about her?

19\. I hate how she just let's random people hug her.

_EXAMPLE:_

"_Sakura-san!" Some high school student called. "Hello!" She called back. "Can I hug you?" He asked. Mikan of course said yes. "What's your name?" She asked __AFTER__ hugging him_

_END OF EXAMPLE:_

18\. I hate how she worries over stupid things.

17\. I hate how Koko is now looking at me with a grin on his face because I'm writing this stupid list about HER!

16\. I hate how I'm always the ones she bothers with her problems.

15\. I hate how dumb she is and asks stupid questions.

14\. I hate how she always smiles and it blinds me. (Literally) It's too sunny!

13\. I hate how she holds my hand and it fits. It's disgusting. I despise it.

12\. I hate how she always interrupts my naps at the Sakura tree

11\. I hate how she calls it our Sakura tree.

10\. I hate how she is always talking about food.

9\. I hate how she always greets everyone.

8: I hate how she is scared of so much.

7\. I hate how she wears stupid, childish underwear

6\. I hate how I won't have enough space to right everything I hate about her.

5\. I hate how she suffocates everyone with the smell of strawberries and tangerines when she walks in the classroom….Not that I smell her or anything.

4\. I hate how considerate she is

3\. I hate her forgetfulness.

2\. I hate how she glares at me.

I hate how protective I can get. Stupid Baka.

I looked back over my list and frowned deeper after every number. Every time I read a number my mind kept saying 'That's what you LOVE about her!'

I love how optimistic she is, her voice, how her hand fits in mine ,her smile, her eyes, her glares are cute, and how she has the power to make me do this, how she isn't afraid of me.

I hate how much I love all of her.

I love how much I love her.

DONE!

Please answer the poll on my profile!


End file.
